What I Wanted
by DanzQueenB
Summary: Song fic for "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry  Arthur thinks about his love life and what he really wanted. FrUkUs Human names used   One shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Katy Perry's "Thinking of You".**

What I wanted

_Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed_

I first met Francis when I was six years old. I thought the stupid git was a girl. He was wearing a dress for goodness sakes! I hated him. I really did! He was so annoying! So how did it come to this…?

"L'Angleterre!" Francis came running over to me. I was sitting under a tree reading Beowulf. He sat beside me, "What are you reading?"

"None of your business." I hide the scroll. Francis raised an eyebrow.

"L'Angleterre…give me the book."

"No!" He dove for the book as I tried to put it out of his reach. We tussled for a bit before I realized Francis was straddling my hips. He smirked. We were teenagers and we didn't know how to control ourselves. Next thing I knew, Francis and I were making out and I didn't even try to stop him.

We were in a hate-love relationship.

_You said move on  
>Where do I go<br>_

I hated him! I hated him! France thinks he can gloat about his savior? She's a girl and he's probably having an affair with her. She's promising him that she can defeat me? A human girl? Well, she's got another thing coming if she thinks she can defeat me and win Francis.

_I guess second best  
>Is all I will know<em>

I didn't mean to…well I guess I did. Francis won't talk to me because I burned his "savior". She was attacking me. I could call it self-defense…but it wasn't. I wanted her out of his life and mine. Nations shouldn't fall in love with humans. Nations can't fall in love with humans because humans die and nations are immortal. I wanted Francis to forget about her and remember who he should be with. He still talks about her and he starts to reminisce with tears in his eyes. Why can't he just forget about her? Why am I second best? Why didn't I get what I wanted?

_Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<br>_

Francis and I found America together. I thought this was going to be our country to raise together but he wanted to fight me for it. In the end, I won Alfred but I still didn't get what I wanted.

_You're like an Indian summer  
>In the middle of a winter<br>Like a hard candy  
>With a surprise center<br>_

Alfred grew up fast. Even though he was younger than me, it was hard to tell because he was so tall. I don't know when I started feeling those feelings for my little brother but I had a feeling they were just to fill the emptiness I felt without Francis. He had blue eyes but not the same eyes I was used to. We became a couple but I didn't get what I wanted.

_How do I get better  
>Once I've had the best<br>You said there's  
>Tons of fish in the water<br>So the water's I will test  
><em> 

Francis found out about Alfred and me. I wanted him to get jealous but instead he smiled and congratulated Alfred. I felt betrayed. It was like what I wanted didn't matter anymore to him.

_He kissed my lips  
>I taste your mouth<br>He pulled me in  
>I was disgusted with myself<em>

Alfred started to realize I was cold to him. He suspected I was having an affair with Francis. Was it bad to say that I wished that was the truth? Alfred tried to earn my affections but I didn't feel anything. I knew I was hurting Alfred but there was one thing I wanted that would make me happy and he couldn't give it to me. Would I ever get what I wanted?

_Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into...<br>_  
><em>You're the best<br>And yes I do regret  
>How I could let myself<br>Let you go  
>Now the lesson's learned<br>I touched it I was burned  
>Oh I think you should know<em>

Alfred wasn't bad. I would be lying if I said I didn't love him. He was so kind to me when really I was just using him. My world shattered when Alfred approached me and asked for his independence. I realized my faults but no matter how much I begged, he wouldn't listen. I was losing everything. This was not what I wanted!

_Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<em>

__I couldn't fight Alfred. It was raining and I was losing. I threw my gun to the ground, falling to my knees, and surrendered. I was a broken man. I had lost everything close to me. I had nothing to live for...

_Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes  
>Looking into your eyes<br>Oh won't you walk through  
>And bust in the door<br>And take me away  
>Oh no more mistakes<br>_

"L'Angleterre!" I turned my head to see Francis. He was here to support me. I couldn't believe it!

"You bastard!" Alfred aimed his gun. I was not going to allow it to end this way. I jumped up just as the gun shot.

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…_

"L'Anglettere!" Francis caught me when I fell. Considering the blood staining my clothes by my stomach and the sharp pain, Alfred had shot me by accident. Alfred was too shocked to say anything.

"It's going to be okay." Francis reassured me, "You're a nation. You can't die."

"I lost the revolution and a lot of blood. Don't worry, another person will represent England."

"But they won't be you." Francis protested. I smiled. His blue eyes shone way more than Alfred's. I was glad I got to see them before I died. I got what I wanted.

**A/N: So I'm supposed to be studying for final exams but this song was screaming fan fiction. The girl being called the savior is Joan of Arc. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love~!**


End file.
